Twisted Fate/Development
Twisted Fate's Designer |narrative = (Scott Hawkes, Anthony 'Ant in Oz' Reynolds Lenné, George Krstic, John 'JohnODyin' O'Bryan) |artwork = (Bo Chen, Jessica Oyhenart) Antonio de Luca |visual = Albert Carranza Daniel Moreno Diaz |voice = Owen Thomas |Japanese Voice Actor}} |conceptcredit = Augie Pagan }} Visual Upgrade: Twisted Fate, the Card Master By NeeksNaman Visual Upgrade: Twisted Fate, the Card Master Card sharks everywhere will be excited to know that is receiving a Visual Upgrade in the upcoming patch. The Card Master is a classic champion that remains one of the most popular around the world. Fate has smiled upon everyone's favorite gambler - he's getting a new model as well as revamped textures, sound effects, spell effects, and voice over. Each one of Twisted Fate's skins is being adapted to his higher quality model, so you'll see upgrades across the board. He's also got some sexy new moves inspired by the latest dance craze. Media Music= ;Related Music Legends of the Field - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Twisted Fate Champion Spotlight| A Twist of Fate Cinematic - League of Legends| League of Legends Cinematic A Twist of Fate - Behind the Scenes| Legends of the Field| League of Legends - Ingame Animation Reel| Pulsefire Shen, Riven & Twisted Fate Skin Teaser| Dark Waters Curse of the Drowned Event Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Twisted Fate Concept 01.png|Twisted Fate Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Twisted Fate Concept 02.png|Twisted Fate Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Twisted Fate Splash Concept 01.jpg|Twisted Fate Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Twisted Fate Update Concept 01.png|Twisted Fate Update Concept (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Graves Twisted Fate The Burning Tides 01.png|Twisted Fate "The Burning Tides" Illustration 1 Graves Twisted Fate The Burning Tides 02.jpg|Twisted Fate "The Burning Tides" Illustration 2 Twisted Fate Poro.jpg|Twisted Fate Poro Promo Bilgewater Burning Tides Reckoning.jpg|Bilgewater "The Reckoning" Cover Twisted Fate ATwistofFate Model 01.jpg|Twisted Fate "A Twist of Fate" Model 1 (by Riot Artist Daniel Moreno Diaz) Twisted Fate ATwistofFate Model 02.jpg|Twisted Fate "A Twist of Fate" Model 2 (by Riot Artist Daniel Moreno Diaz) Graves vs Twisted Fate Promo.jpg|Graves vs Twisted Fate Promo Graves Twisted Fate GoldRush Promo.jpg|Twisted Fate & Graves Gold Rush Promo (by Artist Antonio de Luca) Evelynn Update Tango Splash Concept 01.jpg|Tango Twisted Fate Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Evelynn Update Tango Splash Concept 02.jpg|Tango Twisted Fate Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Evelynn Update Tango Splash Concept 03.jpg|Tango Twisted Fate Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Evelynn Update Tango Splash Concept 04.jpg|Tango Twisted Fate Splash Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Twisted Fate Cutpurse Concept 01.jpg|Cutpurse Twisted Fate Concept (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Twisted Fate BloodMoon Concept 01.jpg|Blood Moon Twisted Fate Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Twisted Fate BloodMoon Concept 02.jpg|Blood Moon Twisted Fate Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Twisted Fate BloodMoon Splash Concept 01.jpg|Blood Moon Twisted Fate Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Viktor Titov) Twisted Fate Pulsefire Update Concept 01.jpg|Pulsefire Twisted Fate Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Megan 'ZeOcelot' O'Rourke) Twisted Fate Pulsefire Update Concept 02.jpg|Pulsefire Twisted Fate Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Megan 'ZeOcelot' O'Rourke) Twisted Fate Pulsefire Update Concept 03.jpg|Pulsefire Twisted Fate Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Megan 'ZeOcelot' O'Rourke) |-|Summoner Icons= Act 1 The Job profileicon.png|Act 1 The Job Act 2 Above the Abyss profileicon.png|Act 2 Above the Abyss Act 3 Setting Things Right profileicon.png|Act 3 Setting Things Right Champie Twisted Fate profileicon.png|Champie Twisted Fate Twisted Fate Poro Icon.png|Twisted Fate Poro Blood Moon Twisted Fate profileicon.png|Blood Moon Twisted Fate Pulsefire Twisted Fate profileicon.png|Pulsefire Twisted Fate |-|Ward Skins= Blood Demon Ward.png|Blood Demon 2018 Pulsefire Ward.png|2018 Pulsefire Category:Champion development Category:Twisted Fate